FAMA, GLORIA Y AMOR
by lala99
Summary: LAS CARRERAS SON LA PIEDRA ANGULAR DE NUESTRA VIDA, LA ESTRELLA POLAR SOBRE LA QUE ESTA CONSTRUIDA NUESTRA SOCIEDAD. LO MEJOR QUE PUEDE PASAR, PERO SOLO UNOS ASES Y GENIOS DEPORTISTAS, TALENTOSOS Y CARISMATICOS PUEDEN OBTENER JACKSON STORM/ LIGHTNING MCQUEEN SLASH Y MPREG


"El hijo de Jackson Storm y Lightning McQueen nació anoche es un varón y se llama Steve Storm"

Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos

Hospital Central de Los Ángeles

Lightning sentía su cuerpo pesado, un profundo dolor en el vientre potenciado por unas dolorosas contracciones que lo hacían ver estrellas y no de manera placentera

A su lado las enfermeras se afanaban en darle palabras de aliento pero era difícil considerando que ninguna tendría que dar a luz en breve

-ya está dilatado, señor McQueen debe empezar a pujar, es necesario- pidió de forma amable la enfermera a lo que él #95 hizo caso pujando con fuerza sintiendo desgarrarse su zona intima

La doctora le puso un paño de agua en los ojos del doncel, quien respiro profundo y volvió a pujar sintiendo su cuerpo doler

-vuelva a pujar de nuevo- el corredor así lo hizo sintiendo como las paredes comenzaban a temblar y unas horribles nauseas se hacían presentes

El corredor tuvo una arcada y una enfermera coloco un cubo a su lado donde con esfuerzo el chico vomito mientras las enfermeras corrían de un lado para otro y la doctora contemplaba como su paciente perdía fluidos con rapidez

Lightning grito una vez mas antes de sumirse en un sueño lleno de dolor lo que aumento el miedo de los presentes que el campeón de las 500 de Florida no resistiera el parto o no pudiera dar a luz al bebe 

Afuera Jackson camina de un lado para el otro golpeando con fuerza el suelo con su rueda sintiendo potencia de no poder aliviar el dolor de su esposo

A su lado Cruz tomaba un poco de aceite caliente mirando los ojos chocolate del competidor de la 500 de Florida

-calma, el es fuerte- trato de animar la joven técnica al competidor que solo la ignoro y siguió sumido en sus pensamientos 

Lightning pujo de nuevo mientras la enfermeras bajo la dirección de la doctora conectaban mangueras al capo del corredor que trataba por todos los medios no dormirse porque podría dañar a su bebe

El corredor se llevo una rueda a su abultado vientre, de verdad su tuvo de escape ardía por la perdida de aceite y la fiebre estaba presente en su cuerpo pero el corredor competía contra ellas valientemente como alguna vez hizo con su esposo

El corredor pujo con fuerza una vez mas antes de escuchar el hermoso llanto de su bebe.

Pero una nueva contracción le impidió ver al bebe al que las enfermeras limpiaban dejando libre de fluidos como el aceite de su madre que seguía saliendo por el tuvo de escape de Lightning

La doctora al ver el rostro pálido del corredor, tomo unas pinzas y las ingreso en el tuvo de escape del doncel quien ahogo un gemido de dolor

-Hay otro bebe- con estas palabras Lightning suspiro y con ayuda de las enfermeras se acomodo para dar a luz otra vez 

Jackson sonrió al ver a sus hijos en los brazos de las enfermeras

-Steve- susurro Lightning desde la cama muy débil

Jackson miro las sabanas manchadas y se sintió idiota por obligar a su esposo a pasar por un embarazo, de verdad que fue doloroso para Lightning pero Jackson quería ser padre y Lightning se lo concedió dando a luz a gemelos

-y Jenny Storm- sonrió el #20

Sin embargo la pequeña no resistió mucho y falleció a las pocas horas de nacida

"Las carreras son lo mejor de la vida, son un mundo y mi familia es la piedra angular sobre la que se construyo este mundo"

Lisa Storm  
Corredora Norteamericana

Lisa Storm fue toda una sorpresa para sus padres, su madre Lightning estaba tan sorprendido pues tras la muerte de Jenny no pensó en volver a embarazar se sin embargo tras la sorpresa inicial sonrió y fue feliz con ello

En una carrera de la Copa Pistón  
Un guardia de seguridad revisaba los pases para entrar a la pista pero era complicado pues habían muchos fanáticos quienes al no tener dinero para el pase se colaban

Lightning sonrió y miro al guardia quien le negaba la entrada a dos chicas gemelas

-hola James, buen día para la carrera no- sonrió Lightning colocando sutilmente una rueda en su abultado vientre

-si muy bueno señor McQueen- el guardia dejo pasar al embarazado ex corredor quien sonrió

-hey no se admite a nadie sin pase- gruño el guardia mirando a la grúa

-McQueen es mi amigo- sonrió Mate haciendo una seña al rubio quien estaba mas pendiente de su hot dog que de su amigo- el guardia no me deja entrar- dijo la grúa viendo como el deportivo se acercaba a ellos con una mueca de dolor y frotándose el vientre seguramente el bebe le había pateado

-Mate no te atrases quiero ver a Jack antes de la carrera- dijo el ex corredor enojado yendo hasta las gradas

Mate sonrió y siguió a su amigo bajo la atónita mirada del guardia que no podía creer que alguien tan famoso como era el legendario Lightning McQueen tuviera de amigo a alguien que seguramente ni sabia leer

Jackson sonrío al ver a su esposo, ambos se besaron y Lightning le dio una caricia al corredor- gana amor- el #20 sonrio a su embarazada pareja y le dio un abrazo de oso- claro que si vida de mi vida

-Jackson Storm es el ganador de la carrera, pero no es una sorpresa con semejante belleza que tiene al lado cualquiera da lo mejor de si- anuncio Bob Coutlas

Steve sonrió mirando a sus padres y dijo con una fuerza sin lugar a dudas heredada del abuelo muerto- voy a ser el siguiente campeón de la Copa Pistón papa y mama- ambos adultos sonrieron y besaron a su hijo

LIghtning pujo por ultima vez antes de escuchar el melodioso llanto de su hija- Lisa Storm- susurro el #95 antes de sucumbir al cansancio

"Lisa Storm acaba de nacer"

Una pequeña deportiva corría tras su hermano mayor, ambos bajo la atenta mirada de su madre que descansaba en el pórtico de la enorme mansión- niños vengan a almorzar- grito Lightning a sus hijos: Steve y Lisa quienes corrieron ante el llamado de su madre

la familia de cuatro almorzó y luego Jackson regreso a la pista a seguir entrenando mientras Lightning se dirigió a la ciudad con sus hijos a revisar unos documentos

"Lisa Storm hija de las leyendas Jackson Storm y Lightning McQueen acaba de ganar su primera copa Piston"

"Steve Storm anuncio su compromiso con Cissy Schnell hija de Max y Nigel Schnell"

"Lisa Storm declaro que su vida seria totalmente dedicada a las carreras"

"esperemos mas logros como este de parte de la princesa de los Storm-McQueen"

 **A la nanita, nana**

¡A la nanita, nana, nanita, ea!  
mi Jesús tiene sueño, ¡bendito sea¡- Lightning tarareaba esta melodía mientras se frotaba su abultada barriga

*+*+*+*  
Pimpollo de canela, lirio en capullo;  
duérmete, vida mía, mientras te arrullo- Harv canta esta canción a su pequeño hijo, el pelirrojo besa a su hermoso niño quien grita de dolor debido a las contracciones

*+*+*+*  
Duérmete, que del alma mi canto brota,  
y un deliquio de amores es cada nota- Harv sonríe al ver que gracias a la epidural su niño dejo de llorar

*+*+*+*  
¡Oh niño, en cuyos ojos el sol fulgura;  
cerrarlos es cercarme de noche oscura- Harv empieza a llorar a su vez al ver a su niño entre la vida y la muerte

*+*+*+*  
Pero cierra, bien mío, los ojos bellos- Harv acaricio el cabello negro de su nieta, viendo que la bebe le miraba

*+*+*+*  
Aunque tu madre muera sin verse en ellos- Harv cayo de rodillas al ver el cuerpo blanco de su hijo.

Jackson miro a su esposo, los ojos azules sin vida, la piel pálida, el abdomen aun abultado y el ano aun sangrante y destrozado por el parto  
Fuentecilla que corre clara y sonora,...  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora...  
¡Callen mientras la cuna se balancea!  
¡A la nanita, nana, nanita, ea!- Jackson y Harv se miran, verde contra negro, juventud y pasión contra experiencia y amor, yerno y suegra, ambos llorando con una agridulce felicidad

*+*+*+*

¡A la nanita, nana, nanita, ea!  
mi Jesús tiene sueño, ¡bendito sea!- Lightning miro a su pequeña y le tarareo y la niña parpadeo sintiendo unas ligeras caricias en sus sonrosadas mejillas

2  
¡Ay, qué manos tan bellas las de mi niño!  
Suavidad y blancura tienen de armiño.- Harv beso a Lisa, la niña le sonrió a su abuela mostrando sus hoyuelos

*+*+*+*  
¡Qué dolor tan de muerte para esta madre- Harv lloro recordando a su vez el doloroso parto

Flash back

Harv grito de dolor por un bebe, no una súper estrella que se abría paso al mundo, grito una vez más antes de escuchar el llanto de Steve Lightning McQueen su hijo y el de su esposo, cliente Steve McQueen senior

-serás un gran corredor como papa, y le darás miles de millones de dólares a mama verdad, Steve- beso Harv a su hijo en la rubia cabecita

Gracias a dios no había heredado su pelirroja cabellera, le ahorrara miles de bromas sobre las zanahorias

Al ver los ojos azules del bebe sonrió

Y se lo llevo al pecho para darle de comer

-te gusta Súper estrella- Harv río y miro como el bebe succionaba con fuerza sus pezones

-te amo Steve- sonrió el famoso agente mirando a su hijo, futuro de sí mismo y de su fallecido esposo

Fin del flash back

Cuando fiero verdugo me las taladre!  
Sienes de leche y rosas, sienes divinas,  
que habéis de ser punzadas por mil espinas;  
dejadme blancas sienes que os bese ahora,  
con la piedad del ángel que a Dios adora.  
Y tú, triste presagio que me torturas;  
almáciga de penas y de amarguras;  
¡huye mientras la cuna se balancea!  
¡A la nanita, nana, nanita, ea!

¡A la nanita, nana, nanita, ea!  
mi Jesús tiene sueño, ¡bendito sea!

3  
Boquita de amapolas y de claveles,  
que has de ser impregnada de amargas hieles;  
llega, boca divina, llega a este seno,  
de leche, de dulzuras y amores lleno.  
¡Por Dios, hijito mío, no abras los brazos!  
que al abrirlos el alma me haces pedazos;  
pues me imagino verte cadáver yerto,  
colgante, desangrado y el pecho abierto...  
¡Pero huid, negras sombras de mis dolores!  
¡no me nubléis el cielo de mis amores!  
¡Huid mientras la cuna se balancea!  
¡A la nanita, nana, nanita, ea!

¡A la nanita, nana, nanita, ea!  
mi Jesús tiene sueño, ¡bendito sea!

4  
Manojito de rosas y de alelíes,  
¿Qué es lo que estas soñando que te sonríes?  
¿Cuales son tus ensueños? Dilo, alma mía.  
Mas.., ¿qué es lo que murmuras?.. ¿Eucaristía?  
Yo no sé lo que es eso, niño del alma;  
mas pues esa sonrisa mis penas calma.  
Sigue, sigue soñando, mi dulce dueño,  
sin que nada te ahuyente tan grato ensueño.  
Pajaritos y fuentes, auras y brisas:  
respetad ese ensueño y esas sonrisas.  
Callad mientras la cuna se balancea,  
que el niño está soñando ¡bendito sea!  
¡A la nanita, nana, nanita, ea!

Es un maldito, porque es un anciano... Bueno no es un anciano y a decir verdad... Es tan...hermoso

No concentra te es tu rival pero es tan él... Tan bello con ese cuerpo Andrógino y ese hermoso escarlata y su estrecho tubo de escape...

Y esos ojos tan azules y su voz y su hermosa...

Concentra te hombre pero como si tengo a ese

Oh no

Acelero cuando veo cómo se va de lado deslizándose aunque todos piensan que lo hice para pasarlo pero a decir verdad no me interesa ganar sino lo que yo quiero es cuidar de él y asegurar su seguridad

La de ese hermoso doncel

Legendario corredor

Descendiente de leyendas

Lightning McQueen

El auto que lleno mi corazón

Jackson sonreía llevando en su mano su primera copa Pistón, el moreno estaba feliz y lleno de dicha al salir victorioso. Sin embargo había algo que no le daba tranquilidad, que le remarcaba ciertas acciones que realizo, que puede que no hayan sido las correctas.

-No es momento de pensar en ello- el novato se miró al espejo mientras una chica rubia se acercaba a el, con una mirada que le daba espanto

-hola Cruz- sonrio el corredor mirando a la chica, que le regreso la mirada con sus penetrantes ojos miel

-estas demasiado tranquilo, sabiendo lo que hiciste- dijo Cruz de forma mordaz

-no se de que estas hablando amiga- nervioso como estaba Jackson procuraba no tartamudear, pues eso no se ve bien en una estrella

-dejaste a McQueen solo en su avanzado estado de embarazo- gruño Ramírez al ver la bobalicona cara del campeón

-está bien, solo tiene 7 meses- sonrio relajado el americano mirando a la joven latina

Sin decir más, la muchacha se retiró dejando a Storm solo en sus cavilaciones

Lightning suspira de forma pesada mientras el bebe en su interior le volvía a patear

-hijito por favor sé que estas molesto, pero yo no puedo hacer magia- dijo McQueen acomodándose de lado en su enorme cama

-por suerte yo si- dijo Cruz quien iba seguido de un avergonzado Storm

-Gracias- sonrio el rubio mirando como el moreno se acercaba y le daba una caricia en el vientre, calmando al rebelde bebe

-lo siento- susurro Storm a su débil esposo quien lo miro serio

-si me traes pizza de carne, tal vez- la sonrisa de Storm también le hizo reír- lo pensare

-ya te la traigo- gruño el moreno yendo por la comida

-tu padre es un idiota Sam- Jackson entro y le paso la pizza- pero es el idiota que más amo en el mundo

Mate ayudo a Lightning a caminar mientras Holly iba por el auto

-estas siendo mucho dolor- pregunto el conductor de grúas al ver la fantasmal palidez de su mejor amigo

-si- contesto Lightning mientras regulaba la respiración y calmaba al bebe

Jackson sonreía a la hermosa modelo bajo la colérica mirada de Cruz, que maldecía al americano corredor, hasta que recibió una llamada que la dejo helada

-no puede ser- la mexicana corrió hasta donde estaba el hombre y se lo llevo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa

-que ocurre contigo Cruz- gruño Storm mirando a su amiga

-Lightning entro en trabajo de parto imbécil

Horas después Jackson sentía un frio y dolor como nunca antes, al ver al amor de su vida acostado en la cama, muerto y aun bañado en sangre.

Era una imagen terrorífica

Una que se le gravo a fuego en la mente del corredor

Días después

-no quiero ser irrespetuosa, pero tienes 20 años- Jackson se giró encontrándose con Sally Carrera, abogada, ex y mejor amiga de su difunto marido- vas a quedarte con Jeanne o mejor la llevo con Alaska

Storm miro a su hija quien era igual a él, excepto por los divinos ojos azules, los que adoro en Lightning cuando... siempre

-creo que será lo mejor

Jackson sonrió mirando a su nueva novia, de verdad quería casarse con ella y tener una linda familia, pero había algo que no le dejaba avanzar y no era solo Jeanne su hija de 3 años, sino un peso o remordimiento

-debiste estar el día del parto- le dijo Cruz seriamente para luego irse a su propio apartamento

-pedí una señal, no la muerte de mi hija- gruño Storm al ver el pequeño ataúd donde reposaba su hija, quien murió hace menos de 3 días de forma misteriosa

-ten cuidado con lo que deseas- dijo Sally con hiel en la voz dejando solo al campeón

Fin

Steve siempre fue la adoración se su madre Harv McQueen y el favorito de su padrastro Hudson Hornet, quien se casó con su madre cuando tenía apenas 3 meses.

El rubio miro a su madre, a su padre y a Lily su hermana quien había heredado la melena de Harv

-me enamore- dijo el rubio sonriente

-de quien- preguntó Harv, sabía que su hijo era igual que su ex, impulsivo y pasional

Harv miro a su niño y luego al espécimen neoyorquino sin saber que decir

Aunque fue Hudson quien rompió el silencio cuando empezó a carcajearse

A su lado Lily se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y ahí fue cuando Harv sintió el mundo arder al ver o notar el vientre abultado de su hijo

No no no 

Jackson sonrió y sonrió a los suegros

-un placer Jackson Storm

Por primera vez Harv quiso matar a su esposo, a su hija y a su hijo bueno no porque el era su orgullo y tenía a su nieto

Tal vez ni fuera tan malo

Abuelo

Que gran palabra

Y sonrió y fue con el resto de su familia a felicitar a los tórtolos enamorados

Jackson besaba a Lightning quien gemía bajo el cuerpo del neoyorkino

-eres tan hermoso- el pelinegro mira satisfecho al menor que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos azules dilatados y el cabello rubio revuelto

-tu...eres...tan...guapo- ambos se besaron ante de llegar al clímax, el neoyorkino en el interior del rubio y el californiano en medio de ambos

-no quiero ir- Lightning miró a su esposo mientras un puchero se dibujaba en su rostro causando la risa del siempre serio corredor – es una subasta de caridad, para ayudar a los niños- el embarazado suspiro- nadie más que tu podría enamorarme – Lightning sonrió- pero da me una razón para no hundirme en la tristeza- el pelinegro tomo a su dulce esposo y lo acostó en la cama besándolo con pasión- haz me el amor rudo Jackson Storm- Jackson preocupado aunque excitado asintió desnudando a su esposo con sus habilidades naturales empezando un movimiento de tijeras- mete lo ya- Jackson miro el vientre de su esposo lo beso- Steve- Lightning sonrió sin embargo la necesidad del sexo era más fuerte que su instinto materno que aún no se desarrollaba en su totalidad- por favor...

Lightning separo las piernas causando que Jackson ahogara un gemido al contemplar el bello cuerpo de su chico- Lightning luego no te quejes- el rubio se acomodó mientras Jackson entraba en el causando un gemido por parte de su señor esposo- abre más las piernas Lightning- y así el menor lo hizo acostándose boca abajo gimiendo como puta, al sentir el miembro del corredor llegar hasta su próstata- vamos haz lo más rápido- Jackson así lo hizo y tras varios minutos de faena Lightning llego al orgasmo siendo seguido por Jackson tras sentir las paredes de Lightning apretar su miembro.

Jackson Storm el nombre del mejor corredor de la historia, respetado por sus compatriotas, tenido por sus rivales y amado por las mujeres, con un récord intachable pero sin embargo no era feliz porque el ser amado no estaba con él, ese hermoso chico de ojos azul mar y cabello rubio, que adoraba las carreras tanto como lo amaba a él.

Lightning McQueen, no Lightning Storm el hermoso esposo del más grande corredor de la historia  
El hombre sonrió mirando la vieja fotografía, donde se veían los dos o mejor dicho los tres, aunque apenas y se notara en el plano vientre de su madre.  
-hubieras sido una gran madre Lightning- susurro el corredor mirando la foto de su consorte.  
Aquel que falleció poco después de dar a luz a su unigénito:  
Steve Storm el chico tan cariñoso y expansivo como sarcástico y apático, ese niño que había crecido recordando a la madre muerta por los viejos vídeos que la niñera le ponía porque su padre estaba tan afectado por la muerte de su madre, que apenas y tenía tiempo que dedicarle a su hijo.  
Si demasiado ocupado en su brillante carrera en las carreras  
Tan enfocado ampliando su repertorio de trofeos y pole position que dejo destruir a la única familia que le quedaba tras la muerte de Lightning.  
-lo siento amor, tu que diste tu vida por Steve y no es justo que yo se la quite, que haga que tu sacrificio sea en vano- con esas palabras el moreno se levanto- aunque sea lo ultimo que haga salvare a Steve y haré que tu muerte no haya sido en vano, es una promesa...

Continuara

Al fin tras varios meses de secretismo la súper estrella de la Copa Pistón: Lightning McQueen nos confirmó la noticia esta embarazado y según el médico a mediados de Abril dará a luz a un bebe, cuyo padre es el recientemente fallecido Francesco Bernoulli, reportando Kori Turbosky para NS news. 

-es increíble amigo- dijo la grúa mirando la pantalla del ultra sonido donde se formaba un pequeño- es hermoso- dijo Lightning frotándose el abultado vientre mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro, el doctor miro preocupado al auto de carreras- señor McQueen se encuentra bien- el rojo negó con la cabeza- es solo que desearía que Francesco estuviera aquí conmigo- Mate abrazo a su sensible y hormonal amigo- tranquilo Lightning, no es bueno para el pequeño- el menor asintió suspirando y levantándose de la camilla- gracias... 

Jackson miro a McQueen sonriendo- serás mío Darling, pase lo que pase...

Continuara

Estoy acostado en mi cama sobando mi vientre para calmar al bebe, pero parece que heredo la irreverencia de Jackson y su gusto por el futbol americano suspiro acostándome de lado mirándolo, siento tanta envidia pues mientras yo estoy sufriendo los dolores del embarazo él duerme plácidamente.  
Pero esta claro que si no fuera la madre, no tendríamos hijos porque Jackson jamás soportaría lo que sufro en este momento porque el... Hasta es gracioso imaginármelo.  
Pero al parecer al bebe no le gustaba que moleste a su padre aunque este no escuchara porque me golpeo muy fuerte en la vejiga- ya Steve lo siento- sonrió pensando en cómo seria tendría mis ojos o los de Jack, su cabello como seria, le encantaría los deportes de contacto como a Jackson o más bien le gustaría pintar.  
Las dudas me siguen rondando por la mente hasta que me quedó dormido. 

Un mes después  
Siento morir pero sé que solo es Steve quien quiere nacer, pero tengo miedo- Jackson- volteo hacia mi esposo quien me sonríe pasando su manos por mi vientre- calma mi amor, pronto tendremos a Steve- asiento débilmente antes de volver a retorcerme del dolor- señor Storm necesito que empiece a pujar- me dice la enfermera mientras me ayuda a acomodarme para dar a luz. 

Siento como mi corazón late rápido y mi interior destrozándose por una personita que buscaba salir al mundo- un poco más señor Storm - Ahh- pujo de nuevo y miro a Jack quien me sonríe para luego besarme- gracias Lightning- sonrió también y miro a la enfermera quien tiene a un diminuto bebe que demuestra su buena salud llorando profundamente- es hermoso... 

Tras una hora la enfermera regresa con el pequeño Steve Storm quien llora tratando de encontrar a su madre, el rubio sonríe y se pone al bebe en el pecho quien bebe goloso- saco tu cabello- escucha Bugs decir a Jackson que sonríe mirando a su familia.

Solo sonrió sintiendo mi cuerpo pesado y unos irremediables deseos de dormir- Jackson cuida a Steve- no puedo evitar decir y mi esposo me mira con esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan, aquellos que heredó nuestro bebe- Lightning por favor no digas eso... 

El moreno tomó a su bebe mirando como su consorte perdía color y sus azules ojos se cerraban para jamás volver a abrirse, él bebe lloro al igual que su padre sintiendo el vacío que dejaba el joven en la cama, aquel que alcanzo a darle leche a su hijo antes de morir desangrado producto del complicado parto al que tuvo que enfrentarse. 

Lightning Storm falleció anoche tras dar a luz a su único hijo.  
Su esposo el corredor Jackson Storm acepto una correr en Australia llevándose al recién nacido con él, aunque dejándolo al cuidado de una niñera. 

Mientras tanto el corredor Patrick Hazard sonreía al ver el dolor de su enemigo por la pérdida de su cónyuge  
\- esto será interesante  
Y claro que lo seria por supuesto el corredor británico no sabía que algún día se enfrentaría a muerte con el temible corredor tras deshonrar a un hermoso chico de 16 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.  
Pero esa es otra historia

 **Lightning** **McQueen** **ya** **no** **es** **la** **maquina** **elegante** **que** **alguna** **ve** **fue-** el numero 95 suspiro tomando su lata de aceite- ya ves a lo que me enfrento Mate- la grúa asintió- es por ello que debes buscar ayuda- tienes razón- el auto salió de la casa dejando a la grúa con un sin sabor en la boca- solo esperó que esto funcione... 

En California  
Cruz suspiraba entrenando tratando de contener las lágrimas- voy a triunfar con alguien tan grande como legendario... 

Cuando Cruz y Lightning se miraron supieron que encontraron alguien que les ayudara para lograr sus objetivos- un placer soy Cruz Ramírez- el mayor sonrió- Lightning McQueen...

Sollozaste y miraste tu vientre pero todos seguían enfocados en el desmayado Patrick

Recordaste como hace 20 años ocurrió la misma historia solo que esa vez ellos ignoraron a Lightning para fijarse en ti

Pero no esta vez no importaba que dijeras que tu embarazo te podía costar la vida ahora ellos sabían que Patrick también estaba delicado

Ni siquiera que tu esposo fuera en Capitán de la fuerza naval de Norte América te daría ventajas sobre el albino

Suspiraste y caminaste a tu camerino

-Hola Bebe, creo que por un tiempo dejaremos de ser el centro de atención

-Ahhhh- es el grito de dolor que da Lightning al sentir su interior desgarrándose por un pequeñito que buscaba nacer- otra vez señor Storm- el rubio suspiro pujando de nuevo para que su niño conociera el mundo- Ahhhh, duele... 

Jackson suspira caminando de un lado a otro llevándose un cigarrillo a los labios, preocupado por su esposo y por su hijo- tranquilo Jackson, Lightning es fuerte y él bebe estará bien- el menor asiente observando a Francesco quien le sonreía a pesar del dolor de saber que su hijo probablemente sufrirá eso en unos meses tras ser violado- y Vittorio como esta- el mayor suspiro- sobrellevándolo como puede, pero solo es un niño- Bernoulli asintió y ambos siguieron hundidos en sus pensamientos 

Lightning grito de nuevo de dolor cuando escuchó un llanto de un bebe y sonrió- es una niña- el rubio ojo azul sonrió antes de caer inconsciente 

-señor Storm- Jackson se levantó rápidamente- su esposo está en coma- el corredor americano sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones

Continuará

Otro día y otra vez McQueen me robo protagonismo, suspiro pasando me la mano por mi cuerpo, sintiéndome enfermo y con ganas de comer helado aunque estemos en pleno invierno- Jackson- me giro encontrándome con el dueño de mis sueños pero también con aquel que se aprovechó de mi amor, que me pinto mariposas y dio el cielo para luego arrojarme al infierno y condenando a un bebe a crecer sin su padre... 

Cuando lo vi sonreía porque se veía hermoso con sus labios sonrosados, con su adorable carita y su pancita, donde crecía nuestro hijo-Lightning - arrugo el ceño para mirar a mi "novia"- otra vez pensando en ese fenómeno y su bastardo- no se en que momento la ira se apodero de mí y tome a Sally del cuello- nunca insultes a Jackson ni a mi hijo- Sally sonríe y levantando un dedo hace ese gesto que me fastidia- o Lightning creo que no me has entendido, crees que volverá contigo cuando te aprovechaste de el, no lo creo, resígnate querido porque solo me tienes a mi- la mujer se liberó y beso la mejilla del pelirrojo- arréglate querido... 

-Jackson - el pelinegro me mira y se aleja- no me molestes McQueen- lo tomo del brazo y veo que tiembla bajo mi tacto- tenemos que hablar...

Continuara

Sally sonreía orgullosa de ser la novia del mejor corredor, su sonrisa brilla como mil soles lo que contra restaba la cara seria que Lightning tenía en su rostro

La pelinegra frunció el ceño al ver como su novio salía corriendo por Jackson

En la noche la excusa fue buena a opinión de la ojo verde

-Jackson está esperando un hijo

Demonios eso complicaba todo

Sonrió a las cámaras de forma encantadora aunque por dentro estoy sintiéndome como si me rompiera, pero supongo que me lo merezco después de abandonar a Jackson.  
Sally se acerca a mí y me abraza con cariño, trasmitiendo tranquilidad una que también Jackson me otorgaba- gracias Sally por estar conmigo- la rubia sonríe besando al rubio. 

Mientras tanto en la ciudad un chico de hermosos ojos esmeraldas vomita bajo la mirada de otro chico un poco más bajito- Jackson- el chico moreno se giró sintiendo dolor- estaré bien solo seremos mi bebe y yo- dijo el moreno firmemente sosteniendo su vientre donde reposaba su bebe, hijo de él y de Lightning…

Continuara

Otra vez Lightning vino a ver cómo nos encontrábamos, cuando entró sentí como mi corazón saltaba de felicidad y estoy seguro que él bebe también está feliz pues me golpeo muy fuerte en vientre

-Jackson dime que te duele- el pelirrojo se acercó al pelinegro y tomo su mano

-Steve es tan fuerte como su padre, eso es todo

Y sonrió y mis mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse

Nos besamos y los paparazzi no desaprovecharon el momento 

-esta me las pagas- gruño Sally tras ver las revistas sensacionalistas donde estaba su novio junto al pelinegro- nadie me humilla McQueen

La chica salió furiosa de su cuarto de hotel pues se encontraba en California acompañando a su novio a un entrenamiento para la copa Pistón

Si en esta Navidad distingues una luz muy brillante en el cielo, pide un deseo de FELICIDAD para el mundo entero.

Lightning sonrió mirando la estrella polar, el deportivo sonrió acariciando su abultado vientre- solo deseo que Jackson retorne a nuestro lado, al igual que todos las parejas de las que en este tiempo se encuentren en estado de gestación

Debería darte vergüenza lo que hiciste  
Tu actuar no tuvo justificación  
Fuiste un maldito  
Acostarte con tu  
mejor amigo  
No  
Violar a tu mejor amigo  
No eso no fue lo peor  
Sino que fue  
Dejarlo solo esperando un bebe  
De verdad Memo  
Eres un tonto al dejar que a Rayo solo en su delicado estado  
Porque tu sabias lo delicado que era un embarazo en un chico  
Después de todo tu hermano falleció del mismo modo dando a luz a Travis  
Ese lindo pequeño auto que era la luz de tus ojos  
Tu encantador sobrino  
Idiota simplemente eso es lo que eres

Ángel, el destino decidió que tu mío serias, durante años fuimos felices hasta que yo te engañe, cometí un error.

Volviste a mi lado, para vengarte, te convertiste por esa bruja

Te atrape y te viole, en tu vientre vive nuestro bebe, lo trajiste al mundo y en una jaula de oro te encerré.

Seis años hasta que te libere, me engañaste, me abandonaste y nuestra hija dejaste.

Regresaste con un alguien en tu vientre

El tiempo transcurrió, lo trajiste al mundo.

Más nunca dijiste el nombre del padre

Tu corazón se nublo

Para siempre nos abandonaste

Tu corazón se paro

Y

La muerte te llevo

Sin embargo aquí yo luchare por mí, por Lisa y por Steve y siempre en mi corazón te llevare a ninguna persona miraré sea hombre o mujer pues tu mío eres y siempre serás

Te amo y te amare

Tuyo siempre seré

En tu memoria recordaré todo cuanto vivimos

Todo lo que aprendimos

Todo cuanto hicimos

Todo lo que construimos

Todo eso en mi corazón guardare

Y preservarse este mi deber será

Tuyo por siempre

Jackson Storm

A ti

Mi amor

Lightning McQueen

Mi ángel

Madre querida

Aunque no se

Tú me abandonaste

A mi hermano dejaste

A mi padre mataste

Con tu frialdad y desprecio para siempre dañaste

No sabes cuánto dolor siento

Que día a día crece en mi pecho

Solo tenía 4 años cuando te fuiste  
Solo tenía 6 años cuando regresaste

Solo tenía 6 cuando moriste y a mi hermano dejaste

Solo tenía 7 años y mi madre ya no contaba entre los vivos

Solo tenía 7 y mi padre era un muerto viviente frío y ausente

Pero a pesar de todo

Te amo

Porque me trajiste al mundo

Y me dejaste con un padre maravilloso y me cuidas te a pesar de todo cuanto causaste

Pero las heridas duelen y no siempre cicatrizan

Sin embargo te deseo el mejor de los finales porque fuiste mi madre y te amo aunque nadie vivo podrá hacerme decir estas palabras por lo que tienes suerte

Así que sin más me despido aquí y ahora ante tu tumba

Te amo mama

Y nadie podrá negarlo

Pues el trasero le pateare

Y el imbécil llorara

Pero también te pido un favor

Controla a tu hijo menor

Te aseguro que es un cabrón

Sin más me despido madre mía

Lightning McQueen descansa en paz

De parte de Lisa Storm

Tu hija quien te quiere

Orfanato

En California en un orfanato un niño blanco de cabello rubio y de ojos azules se encontraba sentado en los columpios añorando a un padre y soñando despierto con su madre que recuerda como un ser hermoso.

Una semana después de haber nacido un hombre lo trajo, según le dijeron las directivas del deprimente lugar

Cruz Ramírez recibe cada semana un informe de su sobrino.

Recuerda a su amigo Lightning el cual fue humillado por Jackson Storm , quien además se atrevió a violarlo y de esa violación nació su sobrino lastimosamente Lightning falleció en el parto y Storm desapareció, por lo que al no tener a sus padres ni un padrino, sentenciaron al niño a vivir en un orfanato, afortunadamente él pudo despedirse dejándolo en ese deprimente lugar

El pequeño mira a una familia y desearía aunque sea saber el nombre de sus padres y que ocurrió con ellos.

En New York Jackson Storm mira la foto de su ex.

Suspira si hubiera hecho algo el rubio seguiría vivo, pero no hay vuelta atrás, todo por su idiotez y por preferir a Patrick

-Soy un bastardo- gruño el pelinegro

Que ocurre madrina- pregunto Lisa Casandra Storm mirando a la senadora de California

-te vez exactamente igual que tu madre cuando fue a competir por su primera copa Pistón- dijo la senadora recordando a su bello rubio Lightning quien había fallecido algún tiempo atrás

-te haré sentir orgullosa igual que a mi padre que no conocí y también a mi santa madre- dijo la rubia con seriedad una que heredó de su padre Jackson Storm

\- a Francesco le agrada que tengas la misma devoción hacia tu madre que Francesco le tiene a la suya- sonrió la leyenda Italiana a su sobrino quien sonrió de lado

-que esperabas soy Lisa Casandra Dakota Storm-McQueen

"Olvidarte sería una cobardía, yo quiero recordarte sin que me duelas"  
Acción Poética Colombiana

Jackson sonrió cuando Lightning le dijo esas palabras, y miro el vientre de su ex

-compartiremos la custodia- afirmo el neoyorkino al rubio embarazado que asintió sonrojado

-está bien- asintió el #95

"Determinar con tus acciones la base de tu espíritu"

Lightning McQueen

Corredor Norteamericano

Spoiler de "Traces of a Legend"

"Cuando tenía 4 en vez de recibir un poni, me fue otorgada la autorización para manejar una de las fortunas más grandes forjada a base de esfuerzo, sangre y victorias en las carreras"

Mary Elizabeth McQueen sobrina de Lightning McQueen

"Tu diste todo por mí y ahora yo te devolveré el favor tío".

Mary Elizabeth lo dijo cuándo Lightning tuvo el choque que cambiaría su vida

La niña no abrirá sus ojos hasta que su madre no lo cierre, revelando que son iguales a los de Lightning, mirando como lo haría él y haciendo sufrir a Jackson al ver el cadáver de su rubio hermoso pálido sin vida cargando en brazos a su dulce hija

-lo siento amor- Jackson beso por última vez los labios rosados de Lightning tomando a Lisa de los brazos de su madre muerta

-seremos tu y yo princesa, prometo siempre estar ahí

Dos días después Jackson y Lisa lloraron al ver el destino final del californiano bello doncel: una fría tumba

"Todos tenemos derecho a segundas oportunidades, a caer pero es nuestro deber levantarnos y plantar cara al mundo, decirle que no tenemos miedo de fallar, pues sin este como sabremos que estamos mejorando"

Cruz Ramírez

Técnica de Carreras Latina

"Soy un gran corredor y ningún abuelo me va a decir lo contrario"

Jackson Storm

Corredor Norteamericano

California

Speedway Internacional de Los Ángeles

-McQueen está a la cabeza, oh no Jackson hace la maniobra 208, McQueen pierde potencia...McQueen se volcó, oh eso debió doler-

Tras el anuncio de Bob Coutlas todo el mundo se quedó de piedra

Radiador Springs

Sally fue por palomitas cuando vio cómo se quedaron callados sus amigos, llegó al sofá y observo la pantalla mientras lágrimas caían de sus verdes ojos

-McQueen está vivo- pregunto Mate sintiendo el corazón desbocado

-No lo sé- fue el débil murmullo de Sally antes de desmayarse en medio de sus amigos

Y como no con su novio que acaba de tener un accidente en plena carrera final de la temporada 

California  
Centro de entrenamiento de Los Ángeles

-si viste el choque de McQueen-

-por favor Jake todo el país presenció la carrera

Cruz estaba entrenando cuando los dos hombres pasaron

La rubia fruncio el ceño- que habrá ocurrido 

Días después Lightning se recuperaba en cuidados intensivos en el hospital mientras todos sus amigos preocupados lo visitan

Excepto Sally quien desde que llego al hospital no se le ha despegado preocupada por su muerte pues estaba en coma debido al golpe que se había dado en la cabeza

También tenia un brazo roto y tres costillas rotas sin hablar de las heridas internas 

Su agente Harv curiosamente ha ido a visitarlo sin embargo nadie ha entendido sus intenciones pues hasta ahora solo Lightning lo había visto y resulto un problema pues nadie lo reconoció y solo hasta que revisaron el teléfono del corredor confirmaron que era su representante. 

Días después Lightning salia del hospital en compañía de Sally quien preocupada como ella sola no lo dejaba a sol ni a sombra

Lightning sonreía feliz a pesar del dolor y estando ya en el auto se besaron con amor

-Gracias por estar conmigo Sally

-siempre amor mio 

Cuando Lightning estuvo recuperado regreso a las carreras aunque por alguna razón todos se le quedaban mirando y hablaban a sus espaldas

Jeff fue el que le dijo

-después del choque empezaron a circular rumores de que estabas envejeciendo amigo

Lightning abrió los ojos como platos y miro al rubio retirado

-solo tengo 31 años

-ahora solo quieren que tengan 20 hasta 25 y luego rejuvenezcan 

-Como lo soportarse Doc- Lightning miro la tumba de su fallecido mentor- desearía haber tenido tu fortaleza

-Jeff necesito que me des el nombre de tu amiga

/por supuesto ella se llama... 

Cruz entrenaba cuando frente a ella apareció un hombre muy guapo, leyenda de las carreras: Lightning McQueen 

-tenemos que entrenar muy duro- dijo la mujer observando al corredor profesional

-haré lo que me digas Cruz

-empecemos mañana 

Así Lightning y Cruz empezaron a entrenar para demostrarle al mundo que el #95 aun no estaba acabado 

Mientras tanto circulaban fotos donde mostraban la "vejez" de McQueen cosa que no deprimía y no dejaba que rindiera al máximo en el entrenamiento cosa que enfadaba a Cruz

Aunque Sally hacia lo que estaba a su alcance para que su novio no sufriera por la mala publicidad

"A lo que le tenemos miedo, es aquello que nos va a otorgar mayor satisfacción"

Spencer McQueen

Deportista Americano

Jackson sonrió y encendió su motor sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su sistema

Esa misma adrenalina la sintió al ver como el campeón se entregaba a el

Y también la sintió cuando le dijo esa maravillosa noticia

Serian padres

"Las carreras son mi vida, sin ellas no soy nada"  
Lightning McQueen  
Corredor Norteamericano

Holly sonreía junto a Mate, ambos mirándose a los ojos, felices en su mutua compañía

Cuando Rayo y Sally aparecieron besándose con pasión dispuestos a celebrar el 27 cumpleaños del rubio.

Holly se puso roja y Mate miro a los rubios

-¿Cuánto llevan juntos?- preguntó la espía británica

-desde siempre- respondió Mate

Y la castaña agradeció que su novio le diera tiempo, pues aunque tuviera 22 años, aun no se sentía preparada para hacer el amor con el conductor de grúas

Por lo menos no de la forma en que la abogada lo estaba haciendo con el famoso y veloz piloto de carreras

Mack llego a la mansión, tocó la puerta y el ama de llaves le abrió con mala cara

-esta Harv-

-en su cama, descansando

El hombre asintió y fue a buscar a su jefe 

El pelirrojo agente miro con molestia al hombre que entro- que pasa

-Lightning está perdido-

Harv se puso como loco preocupado por su cliente no por su hijo, ese hermoso niño al que dio a luz cuando a penas y había llorado la muerte de Steve 

-encuentra lo- Mack asintió ante el enojo del californiano quien lo miraba como diciéndole "larga te de mi casa" y así lo hizo

Cuando se quedó solo Harv se puso a llorar totalmente preocupado por su bebe sintiendo como el corazón se iba apagando 

Afortunadamente lo encontraron y el alma le regreso al pobre agente y madre soltera

Beso a su hijo en la cabeza y lo regaño por ser tan descuidado y luego se aseguró de poner cinta adhesiva en las figuras de su hijo para prevenir en el futuro

Cuando Steve gano la Copa Pistón en su segunda temporada, lo abrazo y beso lleno de orgullo 

Y qué decir de las 3 copas ganadas de la misma categoría

Su maternal corazón estaba lleno de orgullo al ver a su hijo triunfando en lo que más adoraba las carreras

"te apoyo, lo hice antes y lo hago ahora ve y demuestra de que estas hecho Steve, leyenda de leyendas"

Harv Starling

Agente Norte Americano

Spoiler de "Traces of a Legend"


End file.
